Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power switches for interrupting current in electric power circuits. More particularly, it relates to a molded housing for such switches having a removable secondary cover which encloses recesses for auxiliary devices in a primary cover, and an attachment arrangement for repeatedly removing and replacing the secondary cover over the primary cover.